Settling Down
by Wouldn'tYouLikeToKnowStalkers
Summary: This is my first Bloody Jack story and i hpe everyone likes it. After traveling the seas since she was 12 Jacky faber is going to marry her true love James Emerson Fletcher. While in England they find and adopt 4 orphans. This will be a multi or a twosie
1. Chapter 1

**Settling Down  
>First Bloody Jack story sorry for the way it's written I don't know many pirate words.<strong>

Captain Jacky Faber, Aboard the Lorelei Lee, 50 miles east of Boston, Massachutes going 20 knots an hour.

A typhoon was raging and the boat was at a standstill. I was told to stay below but did I listen, nope, Mary Faber might of but not Bloody Jack. Nope I didn't listen to Jamie and went above and took the wheel. Jamie was coming up and yelled "Jacky you gotta get below!" "Jamie I'm going to stay up here and man my ship!' Bad choice Jacky, a sudden gust of wind knocked me overboard. I held onto the railing and tried to climb back up. "Jamie, grab my hand!" He reached for my hand but it slipped and I plummeted into the water. As I fell I thought to myself 'I'm only 18 and I'm going o die. I won't be able to marry Jamie or hold my own child.' When I reached the water and went under I swam up and tried swimming towards the boat. The waves kept pulling me away. I watched as someone jumped off the side of the boat and started swimming towards me. It was Jamie. "Jamie! Help!" I went back under and opened my eyes to see if I could see anything. The water was super dark and I saw some fish swimming by me their colors glinted in the water. The salt stung my eyes and I went back for some air. Jamie was getting closer and he was going against the waves. "Jacky swim towards me!" yelled Jamie over the wind. I started paddling towards him and grabbed his out stretched hand. He started swimming us back to the boat where a rope had been thrown over the edge. When we got back up I was sent below and told Higgins "Higgins get me a warm bath please." "Yes miss.' He went and filled the tub. I went into the warm water and shivered from the cold and warmth colliding. I sunk until I was almost to my neck underwater and bubbles. "Higgins, send Jamie in please." "But miss he's controlling the boat." 'Higgins, have Davy and Tink steer and send him down please." "Aye okay." He went above and Jamie came down. "Jacky that sure was a plunge you took." "Jamie I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I was just thinking I could control this ship." I started apologizing to him but he laughed. "Jacky, I should have known better. This is your ship and you wanted to captain it." I nodded. "Jamie please leaves so I can get dresses." The boy just stood there with a smirk on his face. "Jamie, get that dumb smirk of your face and go man the boat! I can't trust Davy and Tink with it for too long." He nodded and ran out. That boy can be so dumb at times. I got out of the warm bath and changed into a black dress and some boots. I stayed below until I felt the waters calm down and mates yelling that they saw blue skies. I went above and saw that it was just sprinkling. "Jamie how far from Boston is we?" "20 miles, you can see shore is you look good enough. We'll be there in a couple hours. Better change into your mainland outfit." "Okay. I will before we reach land." I went back below and looked at my trunk; it held my wedding dress which was my mothers.

Flashback

_**We found my old house and saw that it lay untouched just as it had when I was almost went to the police and asked if we could go in. The police had said yes so we went to the house and packed up some things of my mothers in the trunk. I also added my old favorite doll and Penny's favorite doll and some old dresses for me own children. When we reached my parents room and went in I found it the same as it was the day she and Penny had died, the bed was unmade and there were some dresses on the floor. I picked the dresses up and washed them. I put them in the half full trunk and made the bed. "Jamie could we have all these clothes and dolls and things shipped over some time soon. I want it for when I'm grown up and have my own kids they can wear me and Penny's old dresses and shoes." "Are you sure Jacky?" "Yes Jamie I'm sure it's all I have left of them anyways. You can have some of my father's old suits too." "Okay Jacky. I'll have some of your neighbors come and pack it up." Then we went over to my old kip which now lay empty except for 4 new orphans. "Jamie, remember how I used to live here and how I was so scrawny when we first met?" "Yes." "Well I think we should take these orphans as ship mates and bring them to America so they can find the proper families. Hello children will you please tell me your names?" the oldest said "You're not a bad person are you?" "No dear child I used to live here when I was about 8 till I was 12. Can you please tell me the names and what happened to Muck?" "Muck was hanged for killing Rooster Charlie bout' 6 years ago. Hughie reported him to the police after one of the orphans left. My names Jack and I'm 13 years old. My folks died of the plague 3 years ago and so sis all the others parents. Me older sister lives somewhere in America and if I ever got the chance to go there I would look for her." The others told me there names, the second oldest was name Molly and she was 12, the 3**__**rd**__** was named Michael and he was 8, the youngest was only 5 and her name was Mary. No one knew her name because she was orphaned when she was 2 and had forgotten her old name so one of my old friends named her after me. "Ma'm , may I ask you your name and why you're here?" asked Molly. "Oh yes well this was my old kip from the time I was 7 till I was 12. My name used to be Mary Faber and when Charlie was killed I took his shiv and clothes and joined the HMS Dolphin, disguised as a boy by the name of Jack Faber and I have been called, Jacky, Bloody Jack, Jack and Jackeroe. This is my fiancé and former ship mate Jamie Fletcher. I met him aboard the dolphin and he was the first to know that I was a girl. We came here to visit my old home that I shared with my parents and sister and see if I could get some item. Would you like a surprise young ones?" "Yes please miss." Said little Mary. "Would you like to come aboard my old boat and come to America with me the boys can be the ship boys and Molly you can work in the kitchen and little Mary can help me be captain when it's sunny out. Is that okay?" "Yes it fine thank you Jacky." I couldn't help smiling when molly called me Jacky. "Do you have any personal possession you want to bring?" Mary pulled out a doll in a tattered dress. "Where did you get that?" "We snuck into her house the night we found her and grabbed a dress, a blanket and the doll for her. We did that because she was so young and we had lived a good life longer then her before. Michael's her brother and was 4 when they were both orphaned so he didn't really exactly remember her name so all we grabbed for him was a blanket and his teddy bear." "That was so nice of your kids." All of them grabbed some of their possessions like bears or dolls and a dress and a baby blanket that must've been Mary's. **_

Flashback over

So now we have 4 kids aboard the boat. We haven't seen any pirates so that's a good thing. Whenever it stormed I kept them all below so they wouldn't get hurt. When we reached the mainland I took Mary's hand and brought her down the gangplank. She was 6 now and she had grown while on the ship. I and Jamie had talked about adopting them and he agrees. This would put a stop to our travels but we at least got to give theses children a home that we know will be good for them. Molly who was really good at sewing had sewed dresses for her and Mary. Molly had turned into a beautiful young lady and was wearing a brown dress with a black belt and Mary Janes that we had bought her in London. Her dark brown hair was curled and went down her back. There was a plaid bow in her hair and was wearing a necklace and earring set we had gotten her in England. She turned 13 as of July and had a birthstone necklace she didn't wear any jewelry until we got to the dock when she was getting changed she put them on. We had taken some of the makeup of my mother's and put it on Molly. Little Mary was wearing a pink pinafore and her curly, light brown hair was loose and she had a pink ribbon in her hair and she had tiny little black leather shoes and lacy white socks on. The boys were wearing trousers and red shirts with their black and brown hair and blue eyes you wouldn't think that they weren't related. The girls both had sea green eyes and in their dresses they looked absolutely beautiful. We had already signed the adoption papers in England so they were all ours. I and Jamie were to get married in a month and all my old things were going to arrive in 2 months. I had sewed a light blue dress for Mar's doll that she had named Anastasia. Jamie and I were going to buy a house in Boston until we decide when we want to leave and move to Minnesota where we hoped to live out our lives. When we finally bought a house a week after we arrived it was a white 3 story house that was built in 1750. The house had 8 bedrooms, a cellar, a dining room and kitchen and a den. We were going t turn the den into a library with a fireplace and 3 comfy chairs. The boys slept on the third floor, the older ones meaning Jack and Michael and the girls slept on the 2nd floor while I and Jamie slept in the master bedroom on the bottom floor. **(And pretend that larger homes had bathrooms with running water because IDK what year running water came out.) ** The house also had 2 bathrooms with running water and bathtubs. The next day I took the children shopping for some clothes. We found pretty dresses we got her 4 dresses and a new pair of shoes. **(All of Molly, Jacky's and later on Mary's dresses will be on my profile. Sorry if some say bridal dresses but that's all I could really get for most. I spent some time searching on polyvore.)** And we got her 3 nightgowns.** (Nightgown is not on profile. Picture them as those ones from little House on the Prairie.)** For the wedding we found her awhite dress and a bracelet. The dress was sleeveless so I didn't have to worry about adding a Faber touch except for one thing. I took my mother's white shawl which still smelt of her perfume and wrapped around Molly's shoulder. I then showed her to Jamie who smiled and laughed "You put a Faber touch on it didn't you?" "Yup my mother's shawl was a good touch too." He laughed again and me and Molly left the room and I got Mary dressed in a white dress with a purple sash and some frilly purple things on the bottom and put her tiara in her hair. All of my bride's maids and flower girl were to have tiaras with curled hair. Jamie smiled and looked like he was going to cry. He and Mary had grown so close and I bet he was about to cry because she looked so old and grown up now even though she was 6 years old. On the day of the wedding I wasn't the least bit nervous at all. When we reached the church everyone was waiting for us. After the wedding and the reception went straight to bed. The wedding was so tiring that I fell asleep as soon as I was changed and my dress was on a hanger and I hit the pillow.

**So how was that for a first chapter? That took me 3 days to think and write. So look at all the outfits on my profile please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Settling Down Chapter 2**

**I should tell you that I'm not a believer of swearing other then crap so there may not be much swearing. Sorry if some of my grammar sucks and if any names have been spelled wrong. **

**I don't own anything.**

****A couple months after Jamie and I's wedding I found out I was going to have a bay. Molly and Mary were super excited. Then after I had the babies, yes babies I had twin girls named Lydia and Darcy, were born we decided to sell our home and move to Minnesota after they turned 3. During that time I had taken Molly and Mary out to get things like we bought 1 year old black horses who would be 3 or 4 by the time we left and we bought trunks to bring with us. I bought the twins each a dark pink dress for Darcy and a blue dress for Lydia. For their pajama's I made them a set of pants and a white shirt so if they sleep walked they wouldn't get holed to the wagon axel. I gave them each a necklace from when I was little. Davy and Annie and their 2 children Danny and Maddie were coming with us. Danny was also adopted but from America and was the same age as Molly who was now 16,everyone thought that some day they would be married because they were always shy around each other. The twins would stay in our HUGE wagon with the other children. Maddie was the same age as the twins and had the same kind of PJ's as the twins. I wasn't nervous at all. Little Mary wasn't so little now, she was 9 and kept getting taller she was about 4" 11' tall now and getting taller. Mike was as tall as Jamie now and kept getting bigger, Jack was around 17 now and when we arrive in Minnesota he's going to look for a wife. Tink and his new wife would be joining us with their 2 year old son and 1 year old daughter. WE decided to have my friends and their family's join us too, so all of them packed up and we left Boston around March 29th. On the day 25 nobody had gotten sick so that was a good thing. I also packed a whole lot of medicines for things like cholera, influenza, colds, snake bites, bandages for cuts, and normal medicines for everyday things. I sat up front with Jamie and we talked for the whole trip. "Jamie how far is Minnesota from here?" 'Well thee route we're taking is 1126 miles so just a couple weeks away from here." "Good the sooner we get there the better." "Why Jackie that doesn't sound like you. What happened to Jackie Faber, pirate, orphan and captain?" "She got married and had children." He laughed as I replied and when we stopped for the night and he went hunting I told the children above the age of 8 a ghost story. "Okay so at my old school a girl was murdered because she was accused of being a witch. It was said that at night any girls that walked around in the halls at night. Would be killed and found hanging on their bed post the next morning with their necks slit. It was said to be the ghost of Janey Porter trying to revenge the girls who mocked her for becoming pregnant while she wasn't married. She only murdered the girls who mocked her and the others were sent away with a bruise in the shape of a star Janey's favorite shape." **(And I don't know if that's true but I guessed.) **I then motioned to Katy who was going to make some scratching noises and fake screams. She made the noises and the children screamed. The boys who were probably coming back ran into camp and said, "What happened? Who got hurt?" We laughed at the looks on their faces and Katy said, "We told the children a story and they got scared." Mary came up and shook my arm, "It wasn't really that scary. It was actually sorta funny." "Mary, you're going to be a ghost story writer one day." It was true she was truly interested in ghost stories and loved to write short stories on paper. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't." After we ate the venison the guys brought I put the children to bed. The twins pouted, "We don't want to go to bed." "Go to bed little ones and tomorrow I'll read you a story while we're in the wagon." They listened and went to bed. Lydia had my old doll that I called Annabeth and Darcy had Penny's doll, Annie. I had sewed new sailor dresses for the dolls and they each had purple ribbons in their black curly doll hair. I watched as they snore. I had sold most of my father's outfits so we could have money for the trip and some of my mother's dresses that didn't fit me or that I didn't like. I didn't dare sell any of me and Penny's old toys so that's why Jamie bought the biggest wagon he could get and added on to it. So we had all my old dresses and toys and the twins fit in Penny's dresses so we saved my old dresses for them in the future. The next morning after I had fed everyone leftover meat we headed out. Right now we were in Michigan. **(Oh and pretend that the territories that they are going through are okay for people to homestead at. I know Minnesota was made a state in 1858 and that this takes place in 18012 but whatever it's my story and I choose.) ** We would hopefully be in Minnesota in 3 weeks and we were going to stay at Plum Creek by Walnut Grove. **Did you know I'm also a LHOP freak? Didn't think so.)** When we finally reached Plum Creek the only injuries we had was Davy who dropped a mallet on his foot and broke it. Oh and me who had morning sickness, turned out that I was going to have another kid. Weird I'm only 23 years old and I already have 6 soon to be 7 or more. We lived in town and bought stuff at the mercantile that was owned by Kevil McAlister. Mr. McAlister was in his 30's and was married and had twin boys about the same age as Lydia and Darcy. Soon enough our first Christmas came in Walnut Grove and we bought the girls new dresses and dolls and the boys train sets. We went to the McAlister's Christmas party and the children got presents from 'Santa' I was friends with most of the women in town but mostly saw with my friends from Boston. Jamie got a job with Davy and Tink by starting a Feed Mill and we were fine with money and the children could wear enough clothes. In April I had a baby boy who I named Liam after my old sea dad who now lived in Walnut Grove. Turns out that after he returned home he packed up his family and moved here and has lived here for 3 years. It was wonderful to see him again and he was a grandpa to my children.


End file.
